deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/Black Widow Changed Death Battle Trivia
The animation was being produced "in the middle of Gen:Lock production" (3:00). *Ben says that they are way ahead in terms of pre-production for episodes. He's gotten seasonal episodes 2 and 3 mixed up with episode 7 (3:45). *There are 6 questions answered in relation to Black Widow VS Widowmaker. *#Wouldn't Widowmaker's heart rate make her much slower than normal and less agile (4:10)? Even if it would affect her realistically speaking, it clearly doesn't in her own universe as shown in the Alive trailer where she's able to keep pace with Tracer. *#Why do this matchup when Black Widow has much more lore than Widowmaker, giving her something of an advantage (7:00)? In the case of this battle, Ben doesn't think Black Widow had much of an advantage. In the small amount of screen time, Widowmaker has she clearly has enough feats/equipment to be a viable death battle combatant. This battle was more about whether those feats could hold up to Black Widow's and whether her arsenal was a good match for her opponents rather than how Black Widow has progressed over the years, giving her much better feats. *#Why did the bullets still have their casings (8:45)? Ben admits that it was an animation error that was caught pretty late in development. They could've redone but they were running low on time and it was a good way to show how big Widowmaker's bullets were in comparison to Black Widow's. Ben later describes the decision as being "we can change this or we can focus our time on making 30 seconds more of animation". *#Why did you remove the FIGHT! animation as it could've worked ala Green Arrow VS Hawkeye with the bullets passing each other (13:10)? Because it sucked in Green Arrow VS Hawkeye. The fight doesn't really start after it comes up and it wouldn't truly start here, with how cinematic this episode was. Also as Sam points out that you don't really need a FIGHT! to come up in a show called DEATH BATTLE! But really the decision boils down to everyone hated it and eventually got rid of it. *#Shouldn't Widowmaker instantly lose because she lost to some random kid who found the Doomfist glove (18:55)? She didn't lose. She tanked a hit from it and then was pressured into retreating by Tracer and Winston. Also shouldn't Goku instantly lose because he got injured by a rock or Thanos because he got arrested by regular cops? One outlier does not equate to the maximum potential of a character. *#Why are you doing Captain Marvel VS Shazam (19:10)? To take advantage of the growing popularity/controversy of these two characters thanks to their movies being released in April. *Ben brings up how this episode was intended to be a season 5 episode (7:50). Surprisingly it wasn't a curveball in a similar vein to Carnage VS Lucy but an extremely popular matchup in the top 10% of matchups. This episode also just seemed really fun to do with how thematic the connections were. *The next 3D fight also starts in a way that is completely different from other death battles (16:30). This is the same episode that Josh wrote. *Death Battle's K.O! stands for Killed Off (18:30). Category:Blog posts